1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a profile grinding machine for grinding the contour surface of an article to be ground such as a wrist watch case or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of grinding an article to be ground such as a wrist watch case or the like, it has been required to grind the wrist watch case into such complex configuration that its continuous upper peripheral edge surface is inclined at different angles with respect to the horizontal plane of the wrist watch case so as to form a so-called distorted surface. In the conventional operation of grinding such distorted surface, it has heretofore been the common practice to effect a manual grinding operation by a skilled person for a considerably long time. In addition, the wrist watch cases thus ground were irregular and nonuniform in configuration and quality.